dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Viren
|Affiliation = Kingdom of Katolis |Former Affiliations = |Species = Human |Nationality = Katolian |Age = Middle AgedOfficial TDP Twitter |Birthday = April 11 |Gender = Male |Height = 6'2" |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Blue Gray |Relatives = Ex-wife Soren Claudia |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jason Simpson }} Lord Viren is the High Mage of Katolis, and was King Harrow’s closest adviser. A master of dark magic, Viren knows that any problem can be solved with a “creative solution,” and Viren's clever spells have saved the human kingdoms from disaster. Cunning, ambitious, and bold, Viren has a vision of a great future for humanity, and will go to any length to achieve it.thedragonprince.com He is the father of Soren and Claudia. Appearance Viren is a pale, very tall, thin man with brown hair and grey eyes. He has a neat goatee, dotted with grey. He usually wears an intense expression to all but his children. He dresses in mostly dark grey, black, and red robes. He carries around a long white cane with a purple gem inside the staff head. When he is possessed with dark magic, Viren's skin turns a pale grey, and there are now markings around his eyes, which have now become entirely black. Personality Viren is very ambitious with a one-track mind and a means to an end attitude. He is not above using underhanded and deceptive tactics to further his goals, as he secretly ordering the deaths of both Callum and Ezran, children of King Harrow, whom Viren considered a brother. Despite this, he has a soft spot for his children, but even they're not spared entirely, demonstrated when he tells Claudia that should she be made to choose between the Dragon Prince's egg and Soren's life: she should take the egg. He truly seems to want what he believes is best for Katolis and humanity as a whole. He is prepared to get it by any means necessary. He is extremely arrogant, self-righteous, paranoid, manipulative, cunning and power-hungry, as he is willing to sacrifice anyone who stands in his way of taking control on the war against Xadia, which he might started when he convinced Harrow to kill a fire titan to make a heat spell, and he is a very good liar and prominent at faking emotions to convince everyone to do his bidding. Aside being a liar, he is also a backstabber since he expected the princes to die in the castle raid to crown himself king, then ordered Soren to kill them discreetly and ordered Claudia to get the egg at any costs. He is very determined to exterminate all magic creatures to "save" humanity from their threat, but that is just an excuse to exploit them and do anything he wants with their magic properties, he also took the royal seal to send letters to the other human kings and queens to help him win the war against Xadia by telling them that the Xadians are monstrous beasts and bloody killers wanting to destroy mankind, not telling them that Katolis started the war. Although he is an expert in manipulation, some started to see through his lies and then he was labeled a traitor after they found out he summoned the human kingdoms to extend the war. Then he was arrested for treason, not without fighting some soldiers and without sending dark magic made elves to assassinate the other kings and queens to prove his point of engaging the war. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery As the High Mage of Katolis, Viren is an expert in magic, particularly in dark magic: *'Silencing Spell - "Eciov eht laets." ("Steal the voice."):' This spell was casted by Viren with the paw of a Xadian animal. It allows a mage to silence someone and take their voice. *'Soul Trapping Spell - "Erasaert ym si luos ruoy." ("Your soul is my treasure."):' This spell was casted by Viren, who used it to seal Runaan within a small gold coin. This spell allows a mage to trap someone within an object and contain them within it. It is chanted in repetition to take effect. Previously, with the help of a Primal Stone, Viren was able to use Sky magic: *'"Aspiro frigis"': This spell allows a mage to generate an energy blast capable of create great ice platelets or freezing an enemy. Manipulation After the assassination of King Harrow, Viren convinced the people of Katolis that the elves of Xadia are their true enemies, lied to Amaya that Gren would look for Callum and Ezran, and subtly told Soren and Claudia that they must do everything they can to take back the Dragon Prince's egg, including murdering the princes or sacrificing each other. Equipment Viren is not the first human to possess his mysterious relic staff. It has been passed down through the human kingdoms since the land was divided in two, so long ago that its original owner has been lost to history. Strangely, the staff seems to be elven crafted. Viren uses the strange relic to amplify and strengthen his dark magic spells, but perhaps it holds greater secrets.TDP Official Website Trivia *Sometimes, Viren goes mudsledding with his children, although he dislikes dirty robes.The Dragon Prince AMA on Reddit *Viren loves Claudia's pancakes and coffee. Appearances Book Two - Sky }} References }} Navigation Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Katolis Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists